Je te choisis, toi
by Liliael
Summary: [EXO] BaekHuyn a embrassé ChanYeol avant que ce dernier parte en courant, le laissant dans l'ignorance. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de ChanYeol pour expliquer son acte ? Yaoi, bien sûre.


Bonjour, bonsoir.

Voici une fanfic et qui concerne le monde merveilleux de la K-Pop ! En particulier le groupe "EXO" dont ChanYeol et BaekHuyn.

C'est un "petit" truc que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

À très vite.

* * *

Se retenant de ronger encore ses ongles, BaekHuyn est assis sur son lit tout en fixant la porte comme si elle va s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Malheureusement. Pourquoi le temps passe si lentement ? Dire qu'il est habitué à vivre à cent à l'heure, c'est presque intenable comme situation. Il est prêt à tout pour que cette fichue porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer la personne qu'il attend depuis plus d'une heure. Mais cette dernière ne semble pas décidée de faire son apparition. Vraiment, BaekHuyn en devient fou. Se redressant d'un coup, le jeune chanteur recommence à marcher en rond, comme un lion en cage, tout en tentant de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Il aurait dû le retenir, lui dire que c'était qu'un accident. Mais à la place, il avait juste rougi en bafouillant qu'il en avait envie depuis un moment. Se traitant d'idiot, il continue de marcher sans but dans la chambre en poussant et frappant des objets avec ses pieds en s'en fichant si cela fait du bruit. Il ne se préoccupe pas de ça. Il a une autre priorité en tête.

Tout cela à cause d'un baiser. Ou plus vite un effleurement de lèvres ayant duré deux secondes.

Rien qu'un pauvre baiser...

On ne peut pas perdre une amitié qui date de quatre ans à cause d'un effleurement de lèvres… Si ? La peur afflue à nouveau dans ses veines, ce qui lui arrache un petit bruit de désespoir. Il aurait dû y réfléchir plus longtemps et être moins fonceur sur le coup. Au moins, il n'aurait pas risqué de perdre la personne qui est tellement importante à ses yeux. Mais il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps… Ou plus exactement trois mois, cinq jours et presque dix heures. Cela l'obsède et chaque seconde est comme un supplice. Il devait craquer, c'était trop fort pour lui.

Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne personne qui rentre dans la pièce. Un grognement quitte sa gorge alors qu'il regarde JunMyeon s'approcher avant de croiser les bras.

« Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et s'il y avait quelque chose, cela ne te regarderait pas.

\- Détrompe-toi ! Cela me regarde après avoir vu ChanYeol partir presque en courant du dortoir et toi qui restes enfermé ici depuis plus d'une heure en tournant en rond. J'en ai marre, le reste du groupe aussi. Donc calme-toi et arrange cette histoire avec ChanYeol quand il rentrera.

\- S'il rentre…

\- Il le fera, j'en suis certain. Surtout si c'est parce que tu l'as enfin embrassé.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Tu te croyais discret, peut-être ? Tout le groupe a remarqué que tu le bouffes du regard quand il ne te regarde pas. Et quand tu veux qu'il te regarde, tu es prêt à tout en allant jusqu'à faire des tentatives de drague alors que tu penses que personne ne remarque. Donc j'espère pour toi que tu lui as enfin dit ce que tu ressens, parce que même si c'était marrant au début cela commence à être vraiment agaçant.

\- Désolé.

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuse. Agis, sois un homme ! »

Il eut un bref échange de sourire avant que le leader des Exo-K décide de sortir de la chambre.

BaekHuyn le regarde quitter la chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit pour si coucher. Il n'avait pas réalisé que tous les autres avaient remarqué… Il était vraiment trop concentré sur ChanYeol pour ne pas voir que ses tentatives d'être discret étaient des échecs cuisants. Maintenant, il comprend mieux pourquoi des gars souriaient tout en levant leurs pouces, au début, quand ils les voyaient ensemble. Puis avec le temps, certains soupiraient de désespoir quand BaekHuyn regardait le rappeur. Tout est maintenant clair, il n'a pas été discret. Du tout. Tout en tant aveugle pour combler le tout.

Posant son bras sur ses yeux, le jeune homme retient avec peine un soupir en se sentant encore inquiet par l'absence de l'être aimé. Même si une partie de lui désire qu'il ne revienne pas trop vite, craignant le moment où il lui dise que c'est mieux qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre.

La seule idée que ChanYeol puisse le repousser est la plus grande raison de la peur à l'état pur qui coule dans ses veines. Il ne veut pas le perdre, cela serait trop horrible à son goût pour pouvoir le supporter. Mais les chances que cela puisse tourner de façon positive sont si minces qu'il n'est pas du tout rassuré, voir assez terrifié. Une petite voix dans son esprit ne cesse pas de lui rappeler que ChanYeol est en couple avec un gars depuis minimum trois mois et cinq jours. Oui, il avait compris ses sentiments quand son ami lui a annoncé qu'il avait un petit ami. Il se sentait tellement jaloux sur le moment alors qu'une colère sourde s'était amusée avec ses nerfs durant plusieurs jours. Dommage qu'il ait été aveugle pendant tellement de temps.

Il espère que tout n'est pas fichu. Si son ami ne peut pas l'aimer, il refuse de perdre son amitié.

.•° .•° .•° .•° .•°

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand BaekHuyn entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner qui vient d'arriver parce qu'il manque qu'un seul membre du groupe. ChanYeol

La première envie du chanteur est de rester dans son lit, faire croire qu'il est en train de dormir afin de retarder le moment où il aura une discussion avec l'autre homme. Et il était à deux doigts de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de ce que JunMyeon lui a dit. Agir. Il doit le faire. Tant pis s'il devait en pleurer après, il ne peut pas toujours retarder à plus tard alors qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver demain.

Sortant alors de son lit, BaekHuyn se dirige par la suite vers la porte. Mais il n'a pas le temps de l'ouvrir que quelqu'un baisse la poignée. Malgré lui, il se sent se figer en voyant l'homme qu'il aime sur le pas de la porte tandis que son cœur commence à battre de plus en plus. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté à le fixer, mais il se souvient parfaitement avoir remarqué le sang qui lui coule sur le menton, son arcade droit, du même côté que la pommette blessée, sans oublier qu'il va avoir un œil au beurre noir. Il lève la main avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du visage du rappeur

« Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- … »

Devant le manque de réponse de ChanYeol, le chanteur ne reste pas sans rien faire malgré une courte hésitation.

Sans lui demander son avis, il passe à ses côtés en attrapant son poignet pour le tirer à sa suite. Il sait pertinemment que si son ami n'avait pas envie de le suivre, il n'arriverait pas à le déloger de là où il est. Donc, c'est un bon signe qu'il accepte de le suivre. Ils parcourent rapidement la distance entre la chambre et la salle de bains tout en tentant de ne pas réveiller leurs amis qui sont dans les chambres voisines.

« Assieds-toi. … S'il te plaît. »

BaekHuyn se mordille la lèvre inférieure en le regardant s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, troublé par le regard profond qu'il a. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre les autres émotions qui sont présentes dans ses yeux, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur rater un battement. Retenant un frisson, il se retourne pour tenter de s'empêcher de faire une bêtise et il en profite pour attraper une serviette et la mouiller un peu. Une fois fait, il regarde à nouveau vers ChanYeol qui n'a pas bougé. Évitant son regard, il se rapproche de lui dans l'intention d'essuyer le sang qui salit le visage qu'il trouve si beau. Mais l'autre homme ne le laisse pas pour autant faire.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

\- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de le faire.

\- Baek…

\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. »

Le plus petit fixe l'autre sans sourciller, le mettant au défi de dire non. L'échange dure de longues secondes alors que les deux hommes se regardent sans sourciller. Toute personne qui aurait pu débarquer dans la pièce sentirait la tension entre les deux hommes. Mais ces derniers ne se préoccupent pas ça, trop concentrés sur l'autre.

ChanYeol hoche finalement la tête, fermant par la suite les yeux. BaekHuyn commence alors à essuyer le sang en évitant les blessures. Il savait qu'essuyer le sang à ces endroits ne sert à rien tant qu'il n'a pas de quoi les soigner, donc il préfère s'occuper du surplus. Ce n'est pas pour autant facile parce qu'il a beaucoup de mal à ne pas fixer les lèvres qui le tentent tellement, et cela, même si elles sont blessées.

En voyant ChanYeol grimacer, il se demande ce qu'il a mal fait pour le blesser en premier temps. Puis il remarque que certains endroits sont rougis et il n'a pas de mal à comprendre que ce sont des futurs bleus. Dans son esprit, le chanteur comprend que l'homme qu'il aime a sûrement été tabassé parce qu'il n'y a pas d'explication plus logique. Qui a osé lui faire ça ? Certes, ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait frappé, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour lui faire mal maintenant et aussi parce qu'il n'aurait rien s'il n'était pas parti.

Son cœur se serre en remarquant que le rappeur est bien amoché.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Mais là encore, il n'a aucune réponse tout en se doutant fortement de ce qu'il s'est passé.

BaekHuyn a du mal à cacher son regard blessé à l'idée que son ami refuse de lui parler alors qu'avant, il lui aurait tout dit. Il a la désagréable impression que leur relation est sûrement finie et que c'est une des dernières fois qu'il pourra profiter de sa présence sans personne autour. Il se contente du fait qu'il doit aller chercher la trousse de soin pour se tourner, montrant son dos, et respirer loin de toute la tension. Il ne peut donc pas voir le rappeur commencer à gigoter sans réussir à s'en empêcher avec un regard à la fois triste et plein de colère.

Avant d'attraper la trousse de soin, loin de la salle de bains, BaekHuyn ne peut s'empêcher de passer la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il ne doit pas craquer. Vraiment. Mais pourquoi c'est si difficile ?

Il n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureux de lui…

En retournant à la salle de bains avec la trousse sous le bras, le chanteur s'arrête d'un coup dans sa marche alors que sa mâchoire se contracte fort et que sa main libre se ferme en poing à cause de la colère.

Dans le reflet du miroir, il voit parfaitement Chanyeol, torse nu, qui regarde le haut de son corps en frôlant certains endroits du bout des doigts. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le voit torse nu, normal quand on partage la chambre avec une personne depuis plusieurs années, mais ce n'est pas ça qui attire vraiment son regard. Le torse de son ami est recouvert de marques qu'il devine avoir été donné par des coups de poing et de pieds. Et pareil pour son dos. Qui peut être aussi cruel pour l'avoir tabassé ? C'est horrible pour lui, il n'a pas pu défendre l'homme qu'il aime. Et c'est d'autant plus douloureux quand il se rappelle qu'il est coupable. _Coupable d'avoir effleuré ses lèvres_.

Leurs regards se croisent et BaekHuyn sent sa respiration se couper en voyant le regard profondément triste de l'autre homme. Sa première envie est de lui faire un câlin pour tenter de faire partir cette tristesse, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Alors, sa seconde envie est de prendre soin de lui, pour de vrai, et il préfère opter pour cette envie.

« Ne remets pas ton haut. Il faut mettre de la crème pour que les bleus partent plus vite. »

C'est ainsi que BaekHuyn commence à s'occuper du corps meurtri avec attention et douceur, non sans lui avoir demandé de rester debout. Il s'attarde d'abord sur les marques qui laisseront des bleus plus importants avant de s'attarder sur les plus petits. Il finit par un bleu un peu au-dessus du nombril de son ami.

Alors qu'il est concentré, il peut quand même sentir le souffle de ChanYeol atterrir sur le haut de sa tête. Il ne fut pas alors étonné en voyant que le visage du plus grand est juste à cinq petits centimètres du sien. S'il le veut, il peut effacer cette distance pour embrasser vraiment ses lèvres. Il peut, vraiment. Mais au dernier moment, il baisse simplement la tête en rougissant. La culpabilité s'amuse à faire souffrir son cœur en lui donnant envie de pleurer. Et cela, même s'il désire vraiment un baiser, un vrai.

C'est presque difficile pour lui de finir par s'occuper des blessures. Ses mains tremblent et sa respiration est quasiment laborieuse alors qu'il fait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard du rappeur. Mais ce n'est pas pratique quand il est proche de lui, beaucoup trop proche. ChanYeol est à nouveau assis quand le chanteur sent leurs jambes se toucher, alors qu'il est à une dizaine de centimètres du visage de l'amour de sa vie. Donc quand il a enfin fini, il se sent presque victorieux de ne pas avoir craqué.

Maintenant, il ne veut plus que lui redemander ce qu'il s'est passé hors des murs du dortoir.

« Je sais que tu ne sembles pas vouloir me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je vais insister en te le demandant encore. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. On s'est fait la promesse d'être toujours là pour l'autre aussi bien quand tout va bien que quand un ne va pas bien. Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas m'en parler quand même ?

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Donc tu préfères ne rien me dire ? Alors que tu sais pertinemment que je suis inquiet pour toi ?

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Baek. Je ne suis pas obligé de te raconter tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie en attendant que tu veuilles bien être là pour m'écouter. Surtout que tu ne me dis pas tout non plus.

\- Tu… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Dis-moi ! Parce que cela me fait vraiment croire que tu m'en veux.

\- …

\- J'ai raison… Tu m'en veux. Pourquoi ? »

BaekHuyn n'eut aucune réponse alors qu'il regarde ChanYeol quitter la salle de bains en prenant son haut avec lui.

À cause du choc, il prit quelques secondes à réagir après l'avoir regardé partir. Une boule de stress et de peur est bien présente dans son estomac alors que des larmes commencent à naître. Il tente avec quelques difficultés d'éviter de pleurer avant qu'un sanglot détruise sa veine tentative. Il a mal. Très mal. Son meilleur ami lui en veut, il refuse de lui parler. Certes, ils s'étaient déjà disputés avant aujourd'hui, mais ils arrivaient toujours à se réconcilier. Mais cette fois-ci… Tout semble fichu.

Prenant une dizaine de minutes pour relâcher la pression, ou plus exactement pleurer, il finit par sortir de la salle de bains et se diriger vers sa chambre, celle qu'il partage avec ChanYeol. Avant d'y rentrer, il aurait parié que le rappeur avait préféré dormir ailleurs, mais il se trompait. Quand BaekHuyn pénètre dans la pièce, le jeune homme est bien là, couché dans son lit et caché sous sa couverture. Malgré les apparences, il sait qu'il ne dort pas parce qu'il n'a pas ses gémissements qu'il a en dormant(1). Mais il ne veut pas lui parler pour autant.

Se couchant dans son lit, le jeune chanteur tente de résister aux larmes qui veulent à nouveau sortir, mais il se sent fatigué et il ne résiste pas longtemps. Il sait que ChanYeol peut l'entendre, mais tant pis. Enfin, il s'était convaincu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'autre lit remuer durant quelques secondes avant que des pas légers s'approchent de lui. ChanYeol est tout prêt et cela le fait encore plus pleurer. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet quand la voix du plus jeune(2) s'élève dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Tu le sais bien.

\- Non. »

Cette simple réponse est comme un électrochoc pour BaekHuyn qui se redresse d'un coup dans son lit, se trouvant assit face à ChanYeol qu'il discerne assez bien grâce à la lumière de la lune. Il remarque qu'il a mis un haut plus grand que nécessaire, sûrement pour cacher les marques de coup même s'il ne fait que supposer. Le simple fait que le rappeur dise qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi le plus petit pleure fait que ce dernier se sent à la fois énervé et triste. Est-il si transparent que ça ? Puis ses larmes ne lui semblent plus importantes, il veut juste s'expliquer avec lui, et cela, même s'ils doivent finir par se disputer, vraiment.

« Cela me blesse que tu refuses de me parler ! Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, vraiment. Je m'en veux. Mais tu ne peux pas être… Comme ça. Je ne te reconnais pas…

\- Je ne peux pas être comment, d'après toi ?

\- Tu agis comme si tu me détestais.

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

\- Parce que, tu… Tu sembles t'amuser de moi…

\- Quand est-ce que je me suis amusé de toi ? Si je fais quelque chose, ce n'est pas pour te blesser. Tu devrais le savoir avec les années.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent et je sais bien que c'est la première fois que tu le fais

\- Ce n'est pas mon but et je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir parce que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser !

\- Si tu le dis. Puis, c'est compliqué…

\- Non ! Pas cette réponse. Tu ne peux pas me répondre cela alors que je t'ai blessé. Au fond de toi, tu sais que je ne m'amuserais pas à tes dépens. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, comme cela, je pourrais te prouver que c'est un accident… »

Un soupir résonne alors dans la chambre tandis que ChanYeol décide de s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit de BaekHuyn. Ce dernier ne pleure plus même s'il ressent encore de la tristesse qui ne semble pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il préfère encore attendre que ChanYeol dise quelque chose, qu'il sorte de son mutisme parce qu'il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre actuellement. L'être joyeux et souriant lui manque, il veut tant le retrouver. Puis il désire aussi pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant que ceux qui lui ont fait ça ne pourront jamais plus lui faire du mal. Sans y prêter attention, BaekHuyn attend un faible bruit parce que son regard est fixé sur celui qu'il aime.

C'est étrange. Même dans la nuit, il croit voir briller les yeux du rappeur plus que la normale. En entendant un nouveau bruit assez faible, il comprend que c'est un sanglot. ChanYeol est en train de pleurer, enfin peut-être s'empêcher de le faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour le faire tant souffrir ? Ce n'est vraiment pas un bon moment pour tous les deux. Malgré sa décision de le laisser parler en premier, il ne peut pas continuer à rester dans le silence.

« ChanYeol …

\- Tu t'es joué de moi ! Tout à l'heure !

\- Comment ?

\- Avec ce baiser.

\- Le baiser ?

\- Oui. Sinon pour quelle raison tu aurais décidé d'un coup de m'embrasser ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi avant ta fuite.

\- Ce n'est pas une explication que tu m'as donnée ! Tu n'as… ja-mais été attiré par moi plus que par amitié avant que… Je te dise que j'ai un petit ami. Puis d'un coup, tu… Tu tentes de me draguer. Et là, tu… Me dis : « J'en avais envie » après le baiser, comme si c'était suffisant pour expliquer ton geste. Normal que je crois que tu te joues de moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi ? »

Avec tout ce que ChanYeol vient de dire, BaekHuyn comprend mieux ce qu'il se passe. Le baiser… Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. Donc autant assumer les conséquences même si cela doit lui briser le cœur. Surtout que son meilleur ami a remarqué toutes les fois où il a voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aime, même si c'était trop maladroit pour être compris. La meilleure réponse à ce moment est de s'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait, et en particulier pour le baiser, même s'il ne le regrette pas. Maintenant, il a enfin pu savoir la sensation que cela avait de l'embrasser.

Mais, alors qu'il va répondre, il se souvient d'un détail. ChanYeol lui a dit qu'il s'était amusé de lui, ou plus vite, il pensait qu'il l'avait fait. On ne peut pas s'amuser de quelqu'un avec un simple baiser et des techniques de drague sans qu'il y ait un des sentiments sous-jacents. Même une amitié ne peut pas être responsable de ça. Est-ce que cela veut dire que… Non ! … Non ?

« Tu es… Amoureux de moi ?

\- …

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Baek…

\- Oui ou non ?

\- … Oui. »

Avec un simple mot, le cœur de BaekHuyn rate un battement avant de commencer à battre très vite dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse se retenir. ChanYeol l'aime ! Alors que de son côté, il n'a jamais rien remarqué. Dire que le chanteur a pensé que le rappeur n'était pas attiré, il s'était tellement trompé. Après tout, il n'était pas réceptif à ses tentatives de drague allant jusqu'à les écourter. Difficile de comprendre qu'il l'aime dans ce cas surtout quand on est aveugle comme lui.

C'est comme dans un rêve parce qu'il en a rêvé des fois où ChanYeol lui dirait trois mots qui changeraient à tout jamais sa vie.

ChanYeol est amoureux de lui !

Certes, il n'a pas entendu ces trois mots, mais cela n'a pas d'importance là. Par contre, il commence à se demander depuis combien de temps il l'aime et il s'entend le demander.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela importe ?

\- J'ai envie de le savoir. Tu acceptes de me le dire ?

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a plus d'un an et demi, mais je ne voulais prendre le risque de te perdre en l'avouant. Pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ?

\- Parce que je t'aime aussi.

\- Quoi ? »

Sans le voir distinctement, le plus petit des deux est certain que ChanYeol s'est figé en entendant sa réponse parce que sa respiration a eu un raté. Sachant qu'il n'a rien de pire à perdre, il se décide de se rapprocher de lui afin de lui prendre la main, avec douceur. La réponse ne se fait pas entendre parce que la main du rappeur fait de même avant que leurs mains s'enlacent. Sans avoir besoin de se voir, ils savent que le cœur de l'autre bat rapidement tout en affichant un sourire.

Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, ils finissent par se rapprocher un peu plus et leurs lèvres se rencontrent pour la première fois. C'est si délicieux sur le moment, si doux et amoureux aussi. Mais il ne dure pas longtemps parce qu'il entend distinctement ChanYeol lâcher un gémissement de douleur. BaekHuyn se rappelle que le corps de son petit-ami -parce qu'il l'est à présent !- est recouvert de marques de bleu et que son visage n'a pas été épargné, dont sa lèvre inférieure. Il s'en veut d'avoir oublié ça.

Par réflexe, il serre plus fort la main de l'autre, ayant peur qu'il parte.

« Je t'aime. Et il m'est insupportable de ne pas savoir ce qui t'est arrivé.

\- Tu peux deviner ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Oui… Mais cela n'explique pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai annoncé que j'avais un petit ami ?

\- Parfaitement…

ChanYeol commence à rire même si cela dure que quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Il glisse ses doigts sur le visage du plus jeune pour ensuite recommencer à parler.

\- Je suis sortis avec lui parce que je voulais t'oublier. Je n'en pouvais plus de… T'observer durant des heures en espérant que tu puisses m'aimer, te donner des attentions que tu n'arrives pas à interpréter et d'autres choses.

\- Je suis désolé de ne rien avoir vu…

\- C'est le passé.

Cette simple réponse me fait comprendre qu'il en a bien souffert, même s'il refuse d'en parler. BaekHuyn compte bien le rendre heureux dans le présent et le futur, pour qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il a subi. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser longtemps que la voix du rappeur recommence à se faire entendre.

\- Eh ben quand je suis parti, je voulais pouvoir réfléchir. Parce que… J'étais à la fois si heureux et si perdu. J'avais tellement espéré pouvoir un jour t'embrasser que cela me semblait fou et ton explication m'a fait douter… J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais deviné que je t'aime et que tu voulais juste jouer.

\- Je n'aurai jamais fait ça ! Tu me connais pourtant.

\- Imagines être à ma place. Normal que j'aie peur et que je me méfie.

\- Désolé… »

Un silence s'installe alors que BaekHuyn sent ChanYeol le tirer contre lui. Il se retrouve donc contre son torse même s'il évite de trop s'y appuyer, il sent le nez du plus grand sur le haut de sa tête en train de respirer son odeur. Cela le fait sourire alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Il se sent si bien contre lui, même si tout n'est pas beau. Il se décide de profiter en prenant la main du rappeur dans la sienne afin de la caresser avec douceur, faisant juste très attention. Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres contre ses cheveux, ce qui le fait sourire à nouveau. Il est bien, il ne veut pas que ce moment s'arrête. Et il n'est pas le seul à le penser vu le bras possessif qui s'enroule autour de sa taille.

« Quand je suis sorti, je ne savais pas vraiment où aller au début. Mais après un petit moment, je me suis décidé à aller voir Hyo, le mec avec qui je suis sorti, pour lui dire que tout était fini entre nous deux. Je… Ton baiser m'a fait espérer tellement de choses. Et même en me disant que tu l'as fait pour t'amuser, j'ai compris que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester avec Hyo juste pour t'oublier. Donc je suis allé le voir pour rompre avec lui. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que…

\- Que ?

\- Qu'il ne serait pas seul.

Comprenant mieux où il veut en venir, BaekHuyn sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement alors qu'il caresse le bras de ChanYeol en attendant qu'il continue.

\- Hyo n'a pas du tout apprécié que je le quitte avec juste l'explication que je refuse de lui mentir et rester avec lui sans bonne raison. Donc il a commencé à m'insulter avant de frapper mon visage. Et son meilleur ami n'a pas jugé utile de l'empêcher, le contraire. Et pour la suite… Tu peux deviner. Ils m'ont laissé partir quand ils ont eus fini. C'est juste qu'en revenant, j'ai vraiment cru que… Tout était de ta faute, et je m'en excuse.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Même si je te dis que j'ai vraiment pensé que si tu n'avais pas été égoïste, je n'aurais pas été tabassé par le mec que j'étais censé aimer ?

\- … Cela fait mal, mais je ne t'en veux quand même pas. »

La voix de BaekHuyn a tremblé en parlant, mais il ne ment pas. Certes entendre ce qui est arrivé à ChanYeol ne lui a pas fait du bien, mais il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il n'a pas tort après tout. Mais est-ce qu'il regrette ? D'avoir souffert uniquement pour pouvoir être avec lui ? Il n'a aucune envie d'être égoïste là, mais cette pensée le hante. Il préfère s'abstenir de lui demander maintenant. De toute manière, son esprit est trop concentré sur autre chose actuellement.

Sans jamais l'avoir connu, il déteste celui qui est à présent l'ex de ChanYeol et il se promit mentalement que si un jour, il peut voir sa photo, il fera tout pour le retrouver et venger celui qu'il aime. Oh que oui, il le fera payer. Parce qu'il faut être un grand malade pour frapper quelqu'un uniquement parce qu'elle rompt avec soi. Le chanteur va lui apprendre à ne pas dépenser ses nerfs sur quelqu'un sans raison valable. Pas grave s'il doit prendre plusieurs mois pour le retrouver, mais il se jure mentalement de le faire. Enfin, après s'être entendu demander quelque chose au rappeur.

« Tu regrettes tout ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te choisis Baek. Toi et personne d'autre. »

Cette réponse réussit à le faire sourire, faisant battre rapidement son cœur.

Malgré son envie d'à nouveau l'embrasser, il se contente de poser sa tête contre l'épaule du plus grand en fermant les yeux pour ne pas risquer de le faire trop souffrir. Il sent parfaitement une main curieuse caresser son ventre alors que le silence gagne de plus en plus de place. Ils se sentent bien, enfin complets, et surtout heureux d'être ensemble. Il leur a fallu du temps, mais maintenant, ils ne vont plus se perdre. De toute manière, ils ne laisseront pas la vie les séparer. L'amour est rare, autant s'y accrocher avant de risquer de le perdre.

ChanYeol et BaekHuyn finissent par se coucher au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Leurs corps sont enlacés et leurs regards encrés dans l'autre. Il est possible d'y lire tout l'amour qu'ils ressentent pour l'autre. Avant d'être rattrapés sommeil réparateur et étrangement doux, toujours étrangement serrés à l'autre.

.•° .•° .•° .•° .•°

Le lendemain matin, tous les membres du groupe sont choqués en voyant arriver ChanYeol et les bleus qu'il a sur le visage. Il n'est pas beau à voir et il semble souffrir à chaque mouvement vu les grimaces qu'il affiche. Le premier à réagir est SeHun qui demande à ChanYeol ce qui lui ai arrivé, mais ce n'est pas lui qui répondit. Arrivant le dernier, avec une tête fatiguée, c'est BaekHuyn commence à parler, après avoir laissé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami alors que ce dernier s'installe confortablement pour ne pas avoir trop mal.

« Deux connards ont osé lever la main sur lui parce qu'il m'a accordé le privilège d'être son petit ami…

\- Ce n'est pas un privilège, Baek.

\- Si si. Donc, j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! L'un d'entre eux est l'ex de Chan, pour cela qu'il a cru qu'il pouvait le frapper. Je compte bien le retrouver pour lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait. Qui est partant pour m'aider ?

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne…

\- Moi ! »

Le premier qui parle est SeHun qui reçoit un sourire de BaekHuyn. Malgré la réticence des autres, ils finirent tous par plus ou moins donnés leurs accords. Par contre, ils ne surent jamais lequel avait tabassé Hyo un mois après avoir vu ChanYel en sale état, le simple fait que cela soit arrivé fit plaisir à tout le groupe.

Mais pour l'instant, ils se contentent de regarder avec un doux amusement BaekHuyn et ChanYeol s'embrasser avec précaution. Au fond, ils savent que ChanYeol ne va plus souffrir tant qu'il est avec le plus petit. Cela en est une certitude.

« Oh ! Félicitations pour vous deux. Mais évitez de faire trop de bruits les nuits futurs, je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller à cause de vos ébats sexuels »

C'est un fou rire qui résonne par la suite dans la pièce qui achève de souligner le fait qu'au moins, ils sont vraiment heureux à présent.

(1) Après avoir lu que ChanYeol gémissait dans son sommeil, voir ronflait, je n'ai pas résisté à le mettre dans l'histoire.

(2) De quelques mois. BaekHuyn et ChanYeol sont nés en 1992. Le premier en mai et le second en novembre pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas.

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

 _Liliael._


End file.
